marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Hearts Spark Fire (YA)
Young Hearts Spark Fire is the ninth episode of Marvel's Young Avengers' Season Three and the twenty-ninth episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… As the fight took place, a wave of cosmic energy hit the ship, destabilizing it for a second. Kasius, Kate Bishop and the crates around them were pushed against the wall. Suddenly, the room was covered in light as a figure flew inside the room. -LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!- The flying individual screamed, firing fire at Kasius as he disintegrated. Looking up, she saw Wiccan sporting a different outfit with fiery wings behind him. -Billy?- She scrunched her face, as the rest of the Young Avengers appeared in the balcony. -Cool, isn’t it?- He smiled, flying around the fight pit. -Let’s get the hell out of here.- Noh-Varr muttered. -I can help with that.- Wiccan smirked and teleported them back to Earth without the need to verbalize his wishes. -I’m serious, guys. I’m fine.- Wiccan insisted, as Prodigy did some research on the possible explanations for what had happened to Billy. -You didn’t see yourself back in Kasius’ ship. You didn’t look like yourself.- Hulkling replied. -Any idea what happened?- Kate asked David, standing behind him as his fingers moved rapidly through his tablet’s screen. -I would hypothesize we were hit by cosmic energy. All of us. However, it only seemingly affected Billy.- -Are you sure?- Speed inquired. -As Christopher Bullock said in 1716, “’tis impossible to be sure of anything but death and taxes”.- -Wasn’t that Ben Franklin?- Kate wondered. -Yes, but that was in 1789. His letter was not the origin of the phrase.- -Can we please… Focus?- Dorrek pleaded. -Sorry.- Prodigy nodded and looked at Tommy. -To answer your question, I am quite certain. We have not gained or lost any abilities, our physical appearance was unchanged… I would have to run deeper genetic analysis to confirm it, but I lack the equipment to do so.- -Has there been any case like this before?- Stature asked, sitting on the couch besides Alleyne. -I’ve heard about powers due to exposure to Pym Particles, like my dad and I.- -You mean if Billy is the first one to be altered by cosmic energy? Absolutely not. The Fantastic Four themselves earned their powers this way.- -Thank you for having us, Dr. Richards.- Kate smiled, as Mr. Fantastic led the teenagers through his lab. -You can call me Reed.- The scientist smiled back. -So tell me, what is the matter?- -We believe we were hit by cosmic energy. However, only Billy here has displayed any sort of abilities.- -I told you guys, I’m fine.- Wiccan insisted. -How long after exposure did these powers manifest?- Mr. Fantastic asked, moving a scanner in front of Billy, who sat on a stretcher. -Immediately.- The teenage mutant replied. -Oh… Wow. I have never seen readings like this.- -What is it?- Hulkling asked nervously. -The cosmic energy… It appears as if it is residing inside him. But not as spread energy. As a whole different entity.- -The Phoenix Force…- Prodigy whispered. -Hmm?- Reed turned at David. -Professor X told us about it. An immortal, indestructible and mutable cosmic entity. And he told us Billy was a suitable host.- -Of course.- Mr. Fantastic nodded, turning to one of his computers. -The readings are compatible with a cosmic entity using him as a host.- -And that’s why none of us was affected by it.- Speed figured out. -Although cosmic energy is my area of expertise, I have never encountered a being cosmic in nature. You probably should ask Professor Xavier for guidance.- -I don’t need guidance! I told you over and over again that I am fine!- Wiccan yelled as he started hovering. -Billy…- Teddy said, reaching out to his boyfriend. -Ya better calm down, we already got a flamin’ hothead over there.- Thing said, walking inside the lab. -That’s me.- The Human Torch flew inside, followed by the Invisible Woman. -Please, calm down.- Kate muttered, as Noh-Varr put his hands on the Nega-Bands. -You want to attack me?- He turned to the Kree, smirking. -I don’t… But I will if I have to.- -Good. Then here’s a reason.- Extending his right arm, the Phoenix Force host fired an electric blast at Marvel Boy, but Susan Storm cast a force field around the Young Avengers. -Kid, stand down!- Thing ordered. -Let’s fight fire with fire, then. Flame on!- Johnny flew towards Billy and blasted a fire stream at the mutant, who was unaffected by it. -Oops, that wasn’t a good idea.- Using telekinesis, Kaplan pushed him against the ceiling and then slammed him back into the ground, making him flame off. -I do hate the kid sometimes, but no one messes with him, but me.- Thing started running towards Phoenix. -It’s clobberin’ time!- He screamed, leaping ready to punch him. However, he was stopped midair and pushed back out of the lab. -STOP!- The Invisible Woman created a force field around the mutant, trying to drown his fiery powers. -You really think cosmic fire needs oxygen, Susan?- William chuckled. -Well then, I guess I must make a rougher move.- She replied, pushing him against the wall using the same force field she had previously created. Easily breaking free from the restraint, Phoenix used Wiccan’s powers to create a force field of his own around the Fantastic Four member. Soon, it became harder for Sue to breathe. -You’re killing her!- Kate exclaimed, reaching out for her bow reluctantly. Mr. Fantastic tried to stretch towards his wife but the Phoenix held him against the ground, unable to move. -Billy, stop!- Teddy pleaded, and Wiccan did so. -Understand that we are concerned about you.- He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. -We are your friends, Billy.- The mutant closed his eyes, as he lowered himself until he was sitting back on the stretcher. -I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me…- Then, he looked at the injured Fantastic Four and started crying. -D…Did I do that?- -I’m afraid so…- Prodigy muttered. Tears started rolling down Wiccan’s cheeks, as he pleaded for forgiveness. -I’m so so sorry… I… I didn’t mean to do that…- -It’s okay, Billy.- Dr. Richards reassured him. -We are alright. But you are not and I know you are aware of that.- Kaplan nodded, ashamed of his actions. -That’s why we need to see the Professor. He has experience with both the Phoenix Force and mutants.- Stature explained. -I… I understand.- Billy nodded. Trivia * This episode, together with every other in Season 3, takes place before Assemble!'s Who Am I Living For? after credits scene. * Wiccan, Speed and Noh-Varr's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. * Stature and Prodigy's sprites were made by User:Sunder4321. *Hulkling's sprite was made by User:OmniWill. Gallery HumanTorchVsPhoenix-YHSF.png|"Flame on!" ItsClobberinTime-YHSF.png|"It’s clobberin’ time!" TryingToDrownPhoenix-YHSF.png|Invisible Woman attacks Phoenix with her force field PhoenixVsInvisibleWoman-YHSF.png|"You’re killing her!" Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Three Category:Marvel's Young Avengers The Second Coming Arc Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phoenix Force (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Noh-Varr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jonathan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Susan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances